Amor Por Accidente
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: Las Piezas de un rompecabezas jamas son iguales y aun asi encajan... Para encontrar la felicidad ellos deberan encajar en la vida del otro... y asi comenzo un amor por accidente
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA GRAN NAOKO, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DAR VIDA A MIS LOCURAS.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El Amor puede surgir de varias maneras, y en su vida el amor llegara por accidente. Una confusión, Una Oportunidad… y asi surgió el amor por accidente.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Lista para conocer a mi Familia? —Pregunto el chico

—Estoy nerviosa Zafiro—confeso la rubia

—No hay de que temer —sonrió dulcemente—Mama te adorara yo lo se y mi hermano también lo hará

—eso espero —suspiro

—Bueno vamos son dos horas en auto—acaricio el vientre abultado de la rubia, contaba ya con casi 7 meses de embarazo — menos mal el doctor autorizo tu viaje

—No hay motivos para no hacerlo, nuestra bebe se portara muy bien —sonrió y dicho esto partieron rumbo a conocer a la familia de Zafiro.

Lamentablemente en el camino por la imprudencia de otro conductor la pareja tuvo un accidente…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Horas mas tarde la rubia despertaba y tardo en reconocer en donde estaba, luego reconoció que estaba en un hospital, por instinto llevo su manos a su vientre y su vientre ya no estaba abultado… y de pronto las imágenes del accidente vinieron a su mente.

—¿Dónde esta mi bebe? —repetía angustiada al mismo tiempo que llamaba a una enfermera a gritos

—Señora Serena cálmese —decía la mujer— su bebe está bien

— ¿sí? —pregunto confundida

—Si, su bebita a pesar de nacer antes de tiempo y bajo esas condiciones está muy bien

—¿Puedo verla?

—En otro momento —respondió amable—ahora debe descansar

—eh… y Zafiro? —pregunto

—Señora, lamento darle esta noticia…—hizo una pausa—pero el no sobrevivió

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible! —Grito alterándose—debe haber un error—Quiero verlo

—Debe descansar

—No, es que usted no entiende—dejo escapar las lagrimas…—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

—Descansar Señora—hablo dulcemente— alterarse no le hace bien, según se la madre de su esposo viene en camino…

—No… aun no nos casábamos —las lagrimas que intentaba contener—queríamos hacerlo cuando naciera nuestra nena

—Debe descansar señora —la enfermera inyecto un tranquilizante— cuando despierte vera a su hija —hablo amablemente mientras la rubia cerraba los ojos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mujer iba al hospital, eran emociones encontradas las que la embargaban, en casa se suponía hoy habría fiesta por que Zafiro después de mucho tiempo regresaba, y en lugar de eso… —Las lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la mujer—le avisaban que su hijo tuvo un accidente y no sobrevivió, pero si la hija de este y su novia de la cual no sabia nada. Pero le bastaba saber que su hijo la amaba mucho…y ahora veria por ellas. No podía dejarlas a su suerte. Sabia que su otro hijo también estaba sufriendo, por lo que estaba pasando… pues había un pequeño distanciamiento entre el y su hermano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahí se encontraba el pelinegro en su habitación, sostenía entre sus manos una foto de Zafiro. En su mirada se notaba el dolor por la perdida de su hermano… le dolia todo el tiempo perdido, le dolia no haberle llamado para navidad, para su cumpleaños… puso sobre la mesita de noche la foto y se puso de pie, habían tramites que hacer y el tendría que hacerlo. Había que preparar el funeral de su hermano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegaba al hospital y de inmediato la dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia, la cual aun dormía. No quiso despertarla, así que se sentó en el sofá de la habitación a esperar que despertara.

Apenas la rubia abrió los ojos aquella mujer se acerco a su cama, brindándole una sonrisa

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto amablemente, noto la confusión en los ojos de la Rubia—Oh, disculpa yo soy Luna Chiba

—La madre de …Zafiro —susurro y la miro intentando contener las lagrimas—Yo…Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino

—Tienes un lindo nombre , Serena —sonrió—Gracias por hacer feliz a mi hijo

Serena iba a responder pero en ese Instante entro una enfermera con la bebita en brazos.

—Señora Serena aquí traigo a su pequeña —se acerco para entregársela—se la dejare unos minutos—dijo esto saliendo de la habitación

La sensación de tener a aquel ser tan pequeño e indefenso entre sus brazos fue abrumador, estaba Feliz claro que si… pero a la vez su dolor era grande había perdido a la persona que mas había amado hasta la fecha. Le dio un pequeño beso a la bebita en su frente y acaricio su mejilla… de pronto recordó que no estaba sola.

—Eh… Lo siento —pronuncio mirando a Luna— ¿Quiere cargarla?

—Me encantaría —se acerco cargando en sus brazos a la pequeña, al igual que Serena tenia emociones encontradas —es hermosa—susurro— es tan pequeñita…—noto la tristeza en el rostro de la rubia—Yo estaré al pendiente de ambas

—Gracias—susurro

La enfermera entro pidiéndole a Serena que alimentara a su bebita, una vez lo hizo se la llevaron dejándola a solas con Luna.

—Serena… —intentaba buscar las palabras para abordar la muerte de Zafiro— se que no es el mejor momento pero…no se si te molesta que disponga de lo que se hará con Zafiro, es decir…

—Descuide—las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas—lo que usted decida esta bien…yo solo quiero despedirme de el…

—Serena, no creo que sea conveniente…

—Tengo que hacerlo—contesto— tengo que despedirme de mi Zafiro

—Lo sepultaremos … mañana en la tarde si estas deacuerdo

—Solo ayúdeme a salir de aquí —suplico—necesito verlo, estar con el lo poco que me queda

La rubia tenia golpes y moretones en su cuerpo y el rostro, y siendo honestos no estaba en condiciones de pasar por un momento asi.

A pesar de que los médicos no estaban deacuerdo en la salida de la rubia, ella se impuso pero eso si la pequeña se quedaría unos días mas por ser prematura.

Luciendo un simple vestido y su cabello sujetado a una coleta, la rubia llego a la funeraria unos minutos antes de partir al cementerio. Luna la tomaba del brazo mientras entraban al salón. Aquel salón estaba lleno de gente que no conocía, sintió que las piernas la traicionarían a cada paso que daba. Habían muchas rosas blancas en aquel salón, eran las favoritas de Zafiro. Llego hacia el féretro el cual estaba cerrado. Las miradas de todos los presentes estaban sobre ella; se acerco al féretro y lo abrazo dejando salir las lagrimas que durante el camino había guardado. La escena era Triste en momentos asi el dolor es inmenso y las palabras no consuelan.

_Zafiro esto es un mal sueño del que quiero despertar, Despiértame y abrázame como siempre lo hacías…Por favor…Despierta…_

Luna se acerco a ella, tratando de consolarla, pero Serena no entendía de razones.

—Serena eso no te hace bien, piensa que mi hijo no querría verte en ese estado —hablo con cariño

—Es que no puedo, yo necesito despertar… —susurro llorando

Darién se mantenía alejado en un rincón no fue capaz de acercarse a su madre ni a la chica rubia, el estaba sufriendo a su manera… El adiós definitivo llego y tanto Luna como Serena se consolaban una a otra. No iba a ser fácil estar sin Zafiro para ninguna de las dos, pero tenían que ser fuerte por la pequeña niña.

Cuando ya las demás personas se habían marchado del cementerio Darién se acerco a las dos mujeres.

—Darién hijo —lo abrazo luna, el atino a corresponderle su abrazo—¿Estás bien?

—Si—respondió posando su mirada en la rubia que no tenía muy buen aspecto debido a los golpes y moretones —Lo siento mucho…

—Gracias—respondió mirándolo por breves segundos

—Ella es Serena —indico Luna

—Un placer, lamento las circunstancias —comento el pelinegro—Mi nombre es Darién Chiba

La rubia continúo mirándolo e hizo un gesto a modo de saludo, y volvió su vista hacia la tumba de Zafiro, se arrodillo y acomodo unas rosas. Cuidame siempre —susurro

Y de pronto todo le dio vueltas, haciéndola perder el sentido por completo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despertó un poco confundida al no reconocer el lugar en el cual se encontraba, Luna estaba en la habitación.

—Tranquila Serena aun no estás bien, debes descansar y cuidarte

—Lo sé… es que no es horrible que un dia todo esta bien y de pronto Zafiro muere…—las lagrimas volvieron a aflorar—Nosotros teníamos planes cuando naciera nuestra bebita…

—Y los haras realidad, te lo prometo —apoyo Luna— yo voy a apoyarte, y Darién también lo hará, ahora debes ser fuerte por tu hija

Realmente no le quedaba de otra mas que sobreponerse y luchar por salir adelante con su bebita.

Conforme pasaron los días la pequeña niña salió del hospital, Serena estaba Feliz y Luna también, Serena había accedido a quedarse un tiempo en casa de Luna para que esta pudiera disfrutar de su nieta, Darién vivía solo y desde lo de zafiro se limito a llamar a su madre un par de veces.

—¡Todo esta hermoso! —exclamo Serena al ver el cuarto de su hija

—Todo es poco para esta princesa —sonrió Luna con la bebita en brazos— espero que la cuna sea de tu agrado

—Claro, todo está hermoso… solo que no creo dejarla aquí es tan pequeña y frágil

—Haremos lo que tu quieras —respondió Luna— Yo eduque a mis hijos de una manera muy distinta—sonrió— tu la educaras como tu lo desees

—Luna sabes que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí, debo buscar en que trabajar y…

—No tienes necesidad de hacerlo y lo sabes, bien puedes trabajar con Darién si gustas

La sola idea le incomodo a la rubia, el pelinegro no era de su total agrado, aunque no había cruzado muchas palabras con el.

—No lo creo…—caminaba por la habitación observando mil y una cosa para su bebita—Zafiro compro una casa para mudarnos cuando naciera nuestra pequeña y me mudare como … el y yo lo teníamos planeado

Esa idea puso muy triste a Luna, ya que siendo honesta pensaba que ella y la nena se quedaran con ella en casa…quizás mas adelante Serena accedería. Por ahora no la abrumaría con eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola Mis queridos lectores Feliz Inicio de Año para todos y por fin me decidi a subir el primer cap, para quien desee leer. De antemano les doy las gracias. Sera un Fic de 12 caps a lo mucho. Que lo disfruten :3 creo que ver a Darién conviviendo con la pequeña será lindo :3 **

**PD: a nadie se obliga a leer a la fuerza, yo escribo para quien guste leer**

**Hasta Luego :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA GRAN NAOKO, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DAR VIDA A MIS LOCURAS.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Habían pasado 6 meses ya y la verdad las cosas no habían sido fáciles para ella, si bien Luna la llenaba de detalles y la trataba como una hija la ausencia de zafiro le dolia, lo extrañaba y solo ella sabia la falta que le hacia. Su pequeña estaba creciendo y estaba hermosa, Luna estaba tan feliz que aunque varias veces había pensado en irse, simplemente no se animaba a causarle una Tristeza asi a Luna, tomando en cuenta que Darién en todo este tiempo a lo mucho había aparecido por la casa dos veces y fugazmente.

Luna había planteado la posibilidad varias veces de Trabajar con Darién para mantenerse ocupada pero no le parecía buena idea.

Su pequeña acababa de quedarse dormida en sus brazos por lo que la poso en su cuna luego de darle un beso en la frente. Decidió bajar a la sala en donde se encontraba Luna.

—Serena querida ¿Ya se durmió?

—Si, no creo que despierte hasta dentro de unas horas —sonrió

—Entonces creo que puedes acompañarme a hacer algunas cosas ¿verdad? —pidió

—Bueno supongo que si, no nos tardaremos mucho ¿Cierto?

—No, lo prometo

Y asi subieron al auto y salieron de casa; Minutos después llegaba el peliegro y para su mala suerte no encontró a Luna, una de las muchachas le comento que había salido con Serena y que solo se encontraba la niña dormida.

Medito unos segundos antes de subir a la habitación, su madre estaba embelesada con la niña, el si acaso la había visto dos veces y de lejos a lo mucho, supuso que no había nada malo en ir a verla aprovechando que no había nadie, asi que opto por subir a la habitación de la niña.

Como era de esperarse la habitación estaba decorada con papel tapiz rosa, estantes llenos de osos y muñecas que aun ella no podía usar, pequeños muebles y una cuna hermosa, no había duda aquel cuarto era digno de una princesita y se notaba el toque de Luna.

Había una mecedora a unos pasos de la ventana, supuso que la madre de la niña ahí se sentaba hasta que ella se quedaba dormida…se acerco a la cuna y ahí vio dormida a la pequeña. Su piel era blanca y su fino cabello era de color rosa…la mirada del pelinegro se conmovió al verla, acaricio suavemente y apenas la mejilla de la pequeña, notando que ella hizo un puchero y estiro sus bracitos, aun dormida.

Muchos pensamientos cruzaron la mente de Darién al estar viendo a la pequeña, entre ellos se lamento por que su hermano ya no estaba y la falta que le haría a esta pequeña con el paso del tiempo. Y de pronto el llanto de la pequeña lo saco de sus pensamientos

—Calma pequeña —le decía a la niña pero esta lloraba más fuerte, asi que la tomo en sus brazos —Vamos calma nena— la mecia en sus brazos un poco torpe—

Continuo arrullándola hasta que la nena se calmo, la pequeña soltaba balbuceos que a Darién le parecían graciosos y solo atino a sonreir…

—Eres una niñita muy linda—dijo tocando la nariz de la pequeña y de pronto sintió un olor no muy agradable—Oh no, dime que no te has…—no termino de pronunciar pues el pañal lo confirmaba y justo en ese instante comenzó a llorar de nuevo la nena.

Y entonces el pelinegro suspiro hondo le tocaria cambiar el pañal o… pedirle a alguna de las muchachas que lo cambiaran. Al final opto por hacerlo el, total no era nada del otro mundo. Y en cuestión de Minutos la pequeña ya tenia pañal nuevo.

Y de pronto se abrió la puerta…Era Serena quien llegaba a ver a su pequeña pues tal como lo había dicho luna no demoraron mucho.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —Pregunto la rubia

—Disculpa yo solo… quería conocerla —contesto Darién apenado y serio—Luego no dejaba de llorara y…

—Oh lo siento—se disculpo al ver que el había cambiado su pañal y notando quien era— es que nadie dijo que usted estaba aquí y bueno… en verdad lo siento—se disculpo apenada

—No te preocupes, es normal ya que no estoy muy seguido por aca —la miro conservándose serio—Tu niña es muy hermosa

—Gracias, se llama Rini —respondió

—Rini —pronuncio el—bonito nombre, la niña se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Darién—creo que la pondré de nuevo en su cuna—dijo haciéndolo

—Claro como guste y Gracias por haber… cambiado su pañal—sonrió timida pues le tenia mucha pena

—De nada y solo llámame Darién ¿De acuerdo? —Pidió a lo que la rubia solo atino a mover su cabeza positivamente — ¿Dónde está mi madre?

—Pues creo que en su habitación

—Gracias Serena, hasta luego —dijo saliendo de ahí, directo a la habitación de su madre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Cariño nadie me aviso que estabas aca —dijo Luna abrazando a su hijo — ¿Dónde estabas?

—En el cuarto de tu nieta —respondió

—Es tu sobrina —recalco— ¿Verdad que es hermosa?

—Sí, lo es una niña muy linda —acepto

—Darién hay algo que quiero pedirte

— ¿Si? — El pelinegro frunció el ceño —conozco ese tono

—Ofrécele trabajo a Serena, podría ser tu secretaria —soltó de una vez—No quiero que ella se vaya lejos, deberías intentar por lo menos acercarte a ella

—A ver madre ¿estás loca? —Vocifero— ¿Cómo la voy a tener trabajando conmigo? —Se cruzo de brazos— casi no la conozco, además creo que no me tiene confianza, o por lo menos no le caigo tan bien…

—Bueno podrías intentar conocerla, es la mujer con la que tu hermano fue feliz, podrías intentar acercarte a ella no? —Pregunto Luna —no te cuesta nada, tu hermano no hubiera querido eso

—No sé si Zafiro hubiera deseado eso —respondió Darién

— ¡Ya basta! Tu hermano murió y no voy a perder lo único que queda de el por tu actitud

—Ok madre intentare acercarme a ella ¿Contenta? —la miro molesto

—Muy bien ¿Te quedas a cenar?

— ¿Tengo otra opción? —frunció el ceño

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para Serena ver a Darién en la mesa era incomodo, pero comprendía que Luna quisiera cenar con el, lamentablemente a Serena no le quedo otra opción que bajar a cenar con ellos.

—Deberías de venir a comer más a menudo con nosotras — pronuncio Luna

—Sabes que estoy ocupado, hay negocios que atender —se limito a contestar Darién con una mirada seria

—Siempre hay tiempo cuando se quiere —soltó Luna— o tu ¿qué opinas Serena?

—Eh… —respondió sorprendida— pues a lo mejor el es un hombre muy ocupado… supongo —se encogió de hombros

—Manejar una empresa no es fácil, mas si lo hago yo solo —soltó molesto— claro esto no hubiera pasado si Zafiro no hubiera sido tan irresponsable —dijo sin pensar

— ¡Zafiro no era irresponsable! —Respondió la rubia molesta— el hecho de que no se visualizara tras un escritorio no lo hace irresponsable en ningún sentido

— ¿Así? —Enarco una ceja Darién —Huyo de una responsabilidad que era compartida, dejándome con el paquete a mi solo ¿Cómo se le llama a eso?

—Quizás confiaba en que tu lo harías mejor que él —respondió Serena—Solo confió en ti, si quizás hizo mal en no hablarlo contigo, pero Jamás digas que Zafiro fue un cobarde —fue lo último que dijo retirándose de la mesa

—Bien Hecho Darién —recrimino Luna —a buena hora se te ocurre soltar tu molestia

—Si no te molesta voy al jardín —dijo levantándose de la mesa bruscamente

Lo cual fue una mala idea ya que Serena justamente estaba en el jardín, ambos cruzaron miradas por unos instantes… y Serena se dio la vuelta avanzando un par de pasos dándole la espalda

—Espera —dijo el pelinegro, tenia que disculparse sabia que se expreso muy mal—No fue mi intención…

—Ya déjalo así —hablo ella sin mirarlo—No importa esa es la opinión que tu tienes, Muy equivocada pero la respeto

—Escúchame Serena…

—Creo que ambos estamos alterados —lo interrumpió— y yo no te quiero escuchar —avanzo unos pasos mas pero Darién la tomo por el brazo — ¡No me toques! —lo miro enojada

— ¿Nunca te ha dado un ataque de… Idiotez? —pregunto el pelinegro

—Claro pero no de esa magnitud como veo que te dan a ti —se soltó de su agarre— fue un placer comer contigo —dijo dejándolo ahí más molesto de lo que estaba

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaban y aquella molestia desapareció en Serena, la verdad es que Darién no había vuelto a pararse por ahí y eso la hacia sentir mal, por que esa era la casa de su Madre…No era justo que el no llegase a casa por no incomodarla a ella.

— ¿Sucede algo Serena? —Pregunto Luna al llegar a la sala

—Bueno… No me lo tome a mal pero —buscaba sonar lo mas convincente posible— deseo mudarme buscar un espacio para Rini y para mi, no quiero que pienses que la alejare de ti—recalco—es solo que… yo creo que debo tener mi propio espacio ¿Entiendes?

A Luna aquella propuesta no le agradaba pero en cierta manera entendía lo que Serena deseaba.

—Te entiendo mas de lo que crees —sonrió— pero si te soy sincera no me gustaría que se fueran son mi única compañía… Darién no vendrá si no estás —sonrió— te ofrezco si gustas recomendarte para algún trabajo y así pues te ocupas en algo y yo encantada cuido a Rini cuando tu no estés

—Bueno está bien acepto eso —sonrió— pero… no me gustaría trabajar con Darién

—Oh descuida tengo muchos amigos que estarán gustosos de tenerte trabajando, pero antes dime ¿qué te gusta? ¿Qué grado de estudio tienes?

—Bueno…Yo trabajaba en una oficina manejo muy bien todo lo que tenga que ver con computadoras —sonrió— quería especializarme mas pero… pues no pude

—Entiendo bueno algo encontrare para ti —sonrió —y ya decidirás si estudias o no

— ¡Muchas Gracias! —Sonrió la rubia— la verdad es que necesito hacer algo, Rini es mi responsabilidad y además no me veo encerrada haciendo nada todo el día —sonrió

—Comprendo, solo dame un par de Semanas y algo tendré resuelto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darién por alguna razón pensó en su pequeña sobrina, y sonrió… ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla y claro era por su comportamiento, a decir verdad estaba hasta cierto punto molesto, enojado con la muerte de Zafiro, se cuestionaba muchas cosas… como ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el no se hubiera ido?... y entonces caía en cuenta de que ninguna de esas preguntas podía ser respondida… y eso dolía. No es que Serena le cayese mal… es que simplemente el dejo todo por ella…O por lo menos suponía que era ella la chica por la cual el dejo todo. ¿Qué tendría de especial esa mujer?, ahora no importaba, el hecho era que ella había pasado con el todo este tiempo, fue la única que estuvo ahí… y deseo con toda el alma que Zafiro hubiese sido feliz junto a ella.

De pronto tocaron a su puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos, a pasos lentos camino hacia la puerta abriendo.

— ¿Mama? — pronuncio al verla entrar

—Así es—lo miro molesta— ¿Que pasa contigo Darién? ¿Por qué no me visitas? —frunció el ceño—Parece que mi Única Familia es Serena y Rini

—También me alegra verte —contesto con ironía

—Pues no parece jovencito —lo señalo —Darién, ya perdí un hijo… y parece que a ti te estoy perdiendo y no quiero—hablo con sinceridad— Yo entiendo todo lo que te cuestionas, yo también lo hago… —lo miro con ternura—Pero hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, y es la verdad

— ¿A dónde vas con este sermón? —se dejo caer en el sofá

—No te pido que convivas con nosotros los 7 días de la semana—sonrió— solo dedícanos un fin de semana al mes, lo digo también por Rini es tu sobrina y creo que tiene derecho a convivir contigo y tu con ella ¿Entiendes?

—Lo entiendo —suspiro—Madre hare lo posible

—Hechos Darién—lo miro muy seria— Creo que podrás ver a Rini cuando Serena Trabaje, para evitar roses

—Vaya así que la tendré..

—No, ella se negó a trabajar contigo—contesto interrumpiéndolo — asi que ya le pediré a alguien que le de empleo, tengo muchos contactos

—Lo se — dijo encogiéndose de hombros —Pues que bueno realmente me alegro por ella y prometo ir a visitar a mi sobrina

—Gracias —lo abrazo Luna—Te quiero nunca lo olvides

—Y yo a ti madre —dijo sinceramente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luna estaba en su habitación pensando a quien llamar para recomendar a Serena, lo principal que buscaba era que ella se sintiera cómoda.

De pronto tocaron a su puerta, era la rubia con la pequeña nena.

—Esperamos no molestar —sonrió— solo quería decirte que iremos de paseo, si gustas puedes venir

—No, querida tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero vayan ustedes —sonrió tomando las manitas de su nieta— que el chofer las lleve

—Claro que si vendremos mas tarde —sonrió

Y asi la rubia salió rumbo al centro comercial, paseaba a su nena en un lindo cochecito rosa, miraba los aparadores conforme caminaba, hasta que encontró uno exclusivo de ropa para niños, había mucha ropa linda con la cual Rini se vería hermosa. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba un lindo vestido rosa con unas flores bordadas, al tomarlo también lo tomo otra persona.

—Disculpe…—se sorprendió un poco al ver quien estaba a su lado ¿Tu?

—Vaya que casualidad —respondió Darién— parece que tenemos los mismos gustos para la pequeña

—Eso Parece —comento un poco sorprendida, al escuchar que estaba ahí comprando para Rini

—Vaya pero si aquí esta la niña mas bonita del planeta —se acerco Darién al cochecito y la nena balbuceo y sonrió —¿Me recuerdas verdad? —Pregunto sonriéndole a la pequeña—¿Puedo cargarla?

—Si—respondió solo viendo como el la tomaba entre sus brazos, y como Rini le hacía gestos y balbuceaba

—Espero que no te moleste que pague por eso —señalo el vestido—Vine de hecho a tomar un café pero al pasar por esta tienda decidi entrar

—Hay cosas muy lindas —comento con timidez

—Así es, ¿Ha venido mi madre contigo?

—Se lo propuse pero no quiso—miro a Rini que parecía de lo más a gusto entre los brazos de su Tío—Bueno creo que nosotros seguiremos paseando—le sonrió

Darién pago por aquel vestido sin soltar a la pequeña, como era de esperarse no falto quien pensara que el era el padre de la nena, a lo que Serena solo atinaba a sentirse incomoda, ambos salieron del local.

—Bueno pequeña es hora de dejarte —le sonrió a la niña mientras la dejaba de nuevo en su carriola—Espero verte pronto—acaricio su mejilla viendo a la rubia—Que tengas una buena Tarde —respondió con amabilidad

—Gracias — fue lo único que dijo y vio irse al pelinegro en dirección contraria

Realmente hoy se había comportado amable y era mejor asi, por lo menos asi no era tan incomodo encontrarlo, por lo menos a Serena una cosa le quedo clara, Darién parecía apreciar a la niña.

Y así Serena y Rini tuvieron una tarde encantadora en el centro comercial, aunque por momentos cuando veía a parejas paseando con sus nenes a su mente venia Zafiro…Lo extrañaba mucho.

Lo que le esperaba a Serena con el pasar del tiempo ni ella misma se lo imaginaria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Helloooou me esmere para terminar el cap y aquí lo tienen! Estoy muy agradecida con sus Rw Muchisimas gracias por dedicarme unos minutos de su tiempo, créanme lo valoro mucho. Y pues ya verán lo que se viene, si todo sale bien la próxima semana hay cap.**

**Nos leemos Pronto :D**


End file.
